Staring Contest
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Danny and Sam engage into a staring contest. Read to find out what happens! Warning: DxS... lots of it. just created this out of boredom. :D review in the end!


Danny, Sam and Tucker were currently in Danny's room being bored to death. Danny was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling of his room; Sam was spinning herself on Danny's computer chair while Tucker was sprawled on Danny floor with a pillow on his face. After another minute of silence, Tucker groaned before snatching the pillow from his face.

"I'm bored!" he said. Sam flashed him an irritated look as she continued to spin herself on the chair.

"You just stated that five minutes ago." She said. This time, it was Danny's turn to groan.

"Well, how 'bout you guys suggest something we could do." Danny said as he attempted to twirl a pillow on his finger.

"How 'bout we go to the movies?" Tucker asked.

"And what? Watch a chick flick?" Sam snorted as she looked at him with a bored expression. Tucker flashed an irritated look of his own before smirking.

"I thought you like chick flicks, Sam." He said.

"If you're just going to annoy me out of boredom then you're making a big mistake." Sam said as she stopped spinning to glare at him. Tucker just snorted before rolling his eyes at her.

"You're no fun." He said.

"Well, at least I'm not the one sprawled on the floor." Sam shot at him.

"Guys…" Danny began as he sat up.

"At least I eat meat!" Tucker said standing up as well making Sam do the same.

"At least I have vegetables in my system!"

"Guys, come on…" Danny tried again as he eyed his two best friends wearily. They just ignored him and continued arguing.

"Vegetables? More like grass!"

"Well, this 'grass' makes you healthy and fit! Look at you, you can barely run 1 kilometer without being covered in sweat and breathing heavily!"

"At least I'm not as thin as you!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Danny yelled, eyes glowing green as he glared at them. They immediately stopped but were still glaring at each other.

"I know you guys are bored but arguing isn't going to solve anything." Danny said as he crossed his arms before continuing. "Tucker, I know you're bored but can you please stop complaining about it every once in a while? It's getting really annoying." Tucker sighed before resuming his place on the floor. Danny then turned to Sam.

"Sam, you need to lighten up. You're not supposed to get irritated over a tiny, little thing just because you're bored." Sam rolled her eyes before nodding and flopping back to the computer chair. Tucker and Sam looked at each other before saying "sorry" at the same time. Danny smiled.

"Right, now that's done, anymore suggestion on what we can do?" Danny asked.

"I don't know… oh, wait! I know!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam looked at him confused.

"I thought you said you didn't know?" Sam teased as she took out her green pony tail and began to twirl it on her finger. Tucker ignored her comment and continued talking.

"You guys could have a staring contest. I will be the judge." Tucker said as he smirked at both of his best friends' faces.

"Seriously, Tuck?" Sam began but Danny cut her off not wanting to start another argument.

"Let's just get it over with." Danny said as he strode over to Sam before kneeling down in front of her so that he was in eye level with her. Sam blushed a light shade of pink making Danny do the same.

"*cough* lovebirds *cough*" Tucker "coughed" making Danny and Sam glare at him. He just whistled innocently before setting his watch.

"Okay, timer… starts… n—" just as he was about to say the word "now", his phone rang. He immediately answered it.

"Hello?... but mom…. But…. Okay fine. Bye." Tucker sighed as he placed his phone back to his pocket. "Well guys, my mom needs me. See you tomorrow, oh and have fun!" he said as he walked towards the door. He then took a quick glance before smirking.

"But not too much fun, okay?" he said winking as he closed the door. Both teens blushed as they realized they were still leaning towards each other and pulled away. After a moment of awkward silence, Danny spoke.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Danny asked. Sam tied up her hair into its usual style before shrugging.

"I don't know… we can…" she blushed before she can finished her sentence.

"We can what?" Danny asked. Sam shook her head and stared at the floor. Danny moved to meet her gaze.

"What is it?" he asked. Sam hesitated for a moment before giving in.

"We can… uh… do that… staring contest…" Sam said while blushing. Danny thought for a second before smiling a goofy smile.

"Sure!" he said as he positioned himself once again in front of her.

"The first one to laugh receives a dare from the other." Danny said.

"Bring it on, Fenton." Sam said. And with that they began the contest. For a few minutes, they kept on staring at each other, both not letting their guard down. But after an hour passed, Sam grew tired and rested her elbows on her lap making her lean closer to Danny.

"Can we move this down here? I'm getting pretty tired from kneeling." Danny said. Sam just nodded and sat down in front of Danny without braking contact. Another hour passed with them still staring at each other. Danny grew tired and positioned his elbows on his lap which required him to lean closer. Sam did the same. Now, they were only a few inches apart but both didn't seem to notice. Then suddenly, both began to lean in unconsciously. This time, they were only a few centimeters apart until Danny closed the distance completely.

Sam's eyes widened in shock before fluttering shut. She placed her arms on his neck and Danny placed his on her waist bringing her closer. After what seemed like an eternity, the broke apart breathing heavily and blushing.

"Whoa… we should do this more often." Danny said before kissing Sam again.

* * *

**Crappy ending… I know. Review what you think!**


End file.
